It has been known to use portable data storage modules, such as a vault cartridge, in such applications as credit cards and in controllers coupled to a host system.
A particular problem associated with the use of a vault cartridge is that in order to couple data into and out of the cartridge it is often a requirement that the cartridge be accurately aligned with data coupling devices within a host system, the host system storing and retrieving the data within the vault cartridge. Another common requirement is that the vault cartridge be securely retained within the host to prevent its intentional or inadvertent removal from the host system. Such a removal during a time when the host is storing or retrieving data within the cartridge could result in the disruption and the loss of data stored within the cartridge. In those applications were the data represents, for example, valuable accounting data such as in a postage meter device, such a data loss may prove especially disadvantageous.
It is therefore one objective of the present invention to provide a vault receptacle which securely retains a vault cartridge within.
It is therefore a further objective of the present invention to provide a vault receptacle which prevents the intentional or inadvertent removal of the cartridge except at a desired time.
It is a still further objective of the present invention to provide a vault receptacle which locks an inserted vault cartridge within until receiving a signal to eject the vault cartridge.